zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Vixen Roommate
A Vixen Roommate is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a part of the reboot canon that hasn't gotten a lot of attention: the time that Judy spent as Vixey's roommate, living next door to Nick at the vixen's house. In this canon, Judy's original apartment was a nice, pleasant little place at the Pawman Hill complex mentioned in the mainline canon, rather than at Grand Pangolin Arms. However, the consequence of her leaving after the press conference is the same: she no longer has it. This is in Judy's POV and describes her day moving in. Story This has been one of the most interesting experiences in my life I did something no other bunny has ever done I saved the city I got myself a fox boyfriend in Nick Wilde He is the love of my life Yes, I am proud to say that I am in love with a fox However, I no longer have my apartment at Pawman Hill That's where the next item on the list comes in I now have a vixen roommate Yes, a bunny is not only dating a fox, but living with one too Her name is Vixey Wilde, and she is Nick's cousin After turning down the offer to rejoin the ZPD, I needed a place to stay Nick brought me to his parents and other family members That's where the decision was made Nick's uncle and aunt offered to let me stay at their house for awhile I offered to pay rent They turned it down, saying I could pay it through helping out around the house Vixey is such a sweet vixen She was rather thrilled She said we were now roommates When I arrived at her house, I was taken upstairs to my room It is one of two guest rooms It has a bed and a TV, along with a closet Through a door and down two steps lies the family's loft In that area is also Vixey's room, and a stairway leading to the hall leading to the garage I am happy, knowing that right next door is my darling Nick All I have to do to go to work with him at the agency is walk next door Dad and Mom will be sending my clothes and other things soon That evening, Vixey and I hang out in the loft We watch TV and chat For a moment, I remember that she was the first person I talked to when I first went to Foxwood three weeks ago She shows me a photo album It is full of pictures of her and Nick when they were growing up This is good I can learn more about him this way I can tell that Vixey and I are going to be great friends As I fall asleep that night, I think of my handsome fox I never imagined this would happen I have a fox boyfriend and a vixen roommate Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Stories about Judy's time as Vixey's roommate